HALLOWEEN in TRANSYLVANIA
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: Count Dracula thinks he's got his Daughter Mavis safe and protected from the human world... that is until a masked man walks into Hotel Transylvania, & begins to change everything, Including the masked man himself...
1. The Masked Man

**All **_**HALLOWEEN**_** Characters © John Carpenter, Debra Hill, Moustapha Akkad, Anchor Bay, MIRAMAX, Dimension Films & Universal Studios.**

**All _HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA_ Characters © Genndy Tartakovsky, Michelle Murdocca, Todd Durham, Columbia Pictures & SONY (Pictures, Animation, Imageworks & Releasing)**

**HALLOWEEN in TRANSYLVANIA**

**Chapter 1: The Masked Man**

**Date: **Thursday 27th September 2012

**Time:** 18:15pm

**Location:** Hotel Transylvania, Transylvania, Romania

Count Dracula, The Prince of Darkness, walked out of the elevator of his hotel Castle, before sighing with relief & Relaxation, as several monsters & friends were relaxing themselves, preparing and settling into the hotel. Tomorrow would be the 118th birthday of his daughter: _**Mavis**_, But Dracula had done something totally against his daughter's wishes, which he hoped she would understand if she ever found out… Mavis's greatest wish and promise, was when she turned 118 years old, she could go out and explore the world, which Dracula agreed to, but unbeknown to Mavis, she set up a fake town not far from the hotel, where his Zombie Bellhops and staff, dressed up and pretended to be humans, and pretended to scare Mavis into going back and staying in the hotel… Permanently. Which Dracula's plan had successfully worked, which only Dracula and the Zombie staff knew and kept in secret. Dracula was hurt inside for what he did, but had no regret, as it would ensure Mavis's eternal safety, especially after Dracula lost his wife: _**Martha**_, to humans back in 1894, not that long after Mavis was born…

Just then, one of the Zombie Bellhop staff, groaned at Dracula, while wearing and holding his human mask, in an attempt to jokingly spook Dracula…

"_Yes, what do you want? A Cookie? You did alright man, Move on already…"_ Dracula said unamused, as he moved the Bellhop on, before looking towards the Hotel Revolving Door, as he saw a dark silhouette figure, walking towards the revolving door…

Dracula didn't get a full descriptive look of the figure, until the figure walked through the revolving door, without even pushing the door open with his hands. Dracula then froze with fear, at the sudden sight of the figure's true form as he came into the hotel light, and stopped, standing still, with no signs of fear or fright… The figure was a human, he was wearing slightly weathered and heavily oil stained navy blue mechanic's coveralls with flap and zip chest pockets, & the neck collar up, a black oil stained T-shirt underneath, overshadowing some white clothing, black work boots, but his face was hidden by a slightly weathered fish belly Grey-ish Pale white mask, with slicked and frizzy Dark reddish Brown hair, matching eyebrows, and blank & emotionless expression, & his eyes were hidden by the dark shadowing of his mask, like his eyes were pitch black… The man then slowly turned his head, left to right and back, looking around where he was, almost like a mechanical doll like movement…

"_A Human…"_ Dracula muttered to himself, as he remembered images of humans, with pitchforks and torches flashed back into his head, before dashing right towards the masked human, with an aggressive look in his face, before sending the masked human and himself out the revolving door, causing it to spin at an incredible speed…

"_**Who are you, & how did you find this place?!"**_ Dracula growled at the masked human, looking straight him, as this human was somehow, the same height as Dracula himself…

The man didn't say a word, only breathing heavily, while tilting his head, left to right and back, in child-like curiosity, while keeping his eyes locked on to Dracula…

"_**Well, say something!"**_ Dracula growled again in demand.

The man still didn't say anything, but then slowly turned his head, locking his sights on to one of the Zombie Bellhops, as Dracula followed his sight, realising, his plan to keep Mavis safe from humans, had attracted this unwanted masked assailant, before remembering what the builder of the hotel told Dracula long ago…

"_**But of course, be smart: No Bonfires, No firework shows…"**_

"_How many of you are there?"_ Dracula asked the man nervously.

The man still didn't speak, but judging by his behaviour & movement, Dracula thought no human would even go near this human, so luckily, he was on his own…

"_What have I done? This is all my fault, you have to leave!"_ Dracula said nervously, before grabbing the man, attempting to send him away from the hotel, but was blocked by several other monster guests, he had no choice but to take this human into the hotel, hoping his mask would hide his human face, despite still having exposed human hands.

Dracula then got the man into a dark closet room of the castle, as the man continued to look around, still in his child-like curiosity…

"_You have to leave, No human has ever entered this castle, and if they should see you, the safety of the hotel, the Sanctuary, No one would ever come again! & Mavis, if she saw you, she would know that I lied, Noooooooo!" _Dracula gasped and moaned in fear.

Still not a word came from the masked man's mouth, he just kept tilting his head in curiosity and confusion.

"_You're lucky I can't kill you, it would set back monsters for hundreds of years…" _Dracula said, looking at man again, who still showed no signs of fear… _"& Stop that head tilting, you're freaking me out!"_

**(1 Minute Later…)**

Dracula then came out of the closet, while guiding the masked man, now with morbid grey make up on his hands, to make him look less human, towards the door, when suddenly a hunchback dwarf, dressed as a chef, swung right down in front of the masked man…

"_Ah, Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula."_ The dwarf said, as Dracula suddenly got the masked man behind him.

"_Ah, Hello Quasimodo."_ Dracula replied, as he and Quasimodo spoke, a rat then jumped off Quasimodo's hat, before jumping and crawling up Dracula's arm and shoulder, and sniffing at the masked man, before returning to Quasimodo, speaking to him in squeaks.

"_What? No, don't be absurd, that is not a human, but Monsieur Dracula."_ Quasimodo said, trying to ensure his pet rat.

"_Hehe, Yes it's me, and not a Human."_ Dracula said with a nervous grin, before he threw the still squeaking rat into an open elevator.

The masked man continued to look around, before walking off, as he noticed a walking skeleton, he then walked up to the skeleton, unaware he was behind, as it backed into him, before screaming in a female voice, at the of seeing him, and then slapped him across his mask…

"_**What do you think you're doing?!" **_The female skeleton's husband asked angrily, as the masked man turned back towards him, tilting his head again.

"_**Keep your hands off my wife!"**_ The male skeleton said angrily, as he punched the man in the stomach, breaking his hand, as nothing phased the masked man, as he walked away back towards Dracula.

As the masked man continued his way back to Dracula, he slipped on some slime, before running into slime like blob creature, before knocking a witch off her broom, which then rocketed into the air, taking the masked man with it, before flying uncontrollably all over the place…

Mavis then came down the stairs, along with her aunt Wanda, who was a pregnant werewolf, as they were talking about Mavis's first encounter with 'humans', unaware of the uncontrollable flying masked man, until…

"_**Mavis, Look out!"**_ Wanda called, as she noticed the incoming flying masked man, but Mavis noticed too late, as the man collided with her, as the two then fell to the ground floor.

Mavis was fine, moaning and groaning but ok, while the masked man, who was lying down straight on his back, slowly sat back up, before he and Mavis noticed and looked directly into each other's eyes, as their eyes widened, and sparkled at each other…

"_**Mavis, Honey are you alright?!"**_ Dracula gasped, as he appeared between them, using his cape to hide the masked man from Mavis.

"_Yeah, I think so, that was weird, who's that guy behind you?"_ Mavis asked in concern, while pointing at the man through Dracula's cape, as he stood up from behind Dracula.

"_Who is what? Oh That, Oh, That is nobody."_ Dracula said nervously but with assurance.

"_Seriously Dad?"_ Mavis said with sarcasm, as the masked man tilted his head again, breathing heavily again.

"Ok, we got to go." Dracula said quickly, before flying off with masked man, as Mavis looked in their direction in confusion and suspicion, what was her dad hiding, & why?

**To be continued…**


	2. When Michael met Mavis

**Chapter 2: When Michael met Mavis**

Dracula was still in a worrying and frustrating combination of emotions, at seeing what his plan to protect Mavis for eternity, had unwantedly attracted, in the form of a masked human. What was freaking Dracula out the most, what that this human in particular, was nothing like any of the others he had ever seen or encountered, the man didn't talk, he didn't cry or scream, he didn't even move much, even the Zombie Bellhops made more sound, emotion and movement than this human, and how was Dracula going to make him leave the hotel, without killing him?

Dracula managed to get the masked man into hiding in one of the rooms, before attempting to find out more about this 'Human' & why he came here…

"_I still don't understand why you came here, & can't really say or do much, since you can't talk!"_ Dracula said in frustration, as the masked man tilted his head, left to right and back again, while still breathing heavily. _**"Will you stop tilting your head like that?! It's really freaky! And annoying! & yet I don't even know your name!"**_

The masked man's breathing then fell silent…

"_Michael…"_ The man replied, in a muffled blank tone.

"_What?"_ Dracula asked in confusion.

"_Michael… My name, is Michael…"_ The man said again, in his muffled blank tone.

"_Alright then, Michael, so you can talk, you're mute after all..."_ Dracula said in surprise.

"_I can speak, I just choose not to speak, normally."_ Michael replied blankly again.

"_Look, I don't really care about that, you need to leave."_ Dracula said reasonably but still with slight anger.

"_Or what? You'll bite me in the neck, and drink all my blood? That is, if you really are Count Dracula…"_ Michael asked, still showing no fear.

"_Oh, Classic human paranoia, Human blood is so fatty, and you never know where it's been."_ Dracula sighed with familiar frustration, before explaining.

"_What? So… Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, doesn't drink blood?"_ Michael said, in slight surprise.

"_No, I use a Blood substance, like near blood, or blood beaters, you really can't tell the difference…"_ Dracula explained more.

"_Huh… So you really are Count Dracula."_ Michael said with slight more surprise, but still not much emotion.

"_Yes, but let's get back to the main situation here… getting you to leave…"_ Dracula said, as he opened the room windows, before transforming into his Vampire Bat form, and lifting Michael by his collar, before hauling him out the window…

"_Hi…"_ a female bat said as flew up in front of them.

"_Mavy, what are you doing up here, my sweet little Blood Orange?"_ Dracula said nervously, but with reassurance. _"Our friend was just leaving…"_

"_Yeah, he was just flying & dropping me off outside the window…"_ Michael said in an unamused jokey attitude.

"_He is so funny, this guy."_ Dracula joked and laughed pretended, before flying Michael back into the room, and transforming back into Vampire form.

"_Oh, look there's something on your face, Play along if you want to leave without any trouble…"_ Dracula said angrily in Michael's face, while grabbed on to him.

"_Fine, but I don't see how this is going to work…"_ Michael whispered with no fear, as he turned towards the other bat, which then transformed into Mavis, the gothic girl he saw earlier…_"Whoa…"_

"_Who exactly is that?"_ Mavis asked in concern.

"_Uhhh… Honeybat, you see, it's your birthday, and I want you to have best, specialist party of your life, so, uh, well, I needed some help…" _Dracula said nervously, but reassured his daughter, while still grabbing a hold of Michael.

"_You needed help…"_ Mavis said in a mixture of Suspicion, confusion and concern.

"_Well, Look, I am very good, but I thought it would be even more bestest and specialist, if someone closer to your age, would help plan the party."_ Dracula explained.

"_You're my age?!"_ Mavis glared, while looking straight at Michael, with a glaring open smile.

"_Uh, yeah, well, how old are you?" _Michael asked, with a slight sense of nervousness.

"_118, what about you?"_ Mavis replied, before returning the question.

"_Fift..."_ Michael tried to reply, just as Dracula gave him a slight elbow in the stomach before… _"I mean 121…"_

"_Really?!"_ Mavis asked with excitement.

"_Uh huh…"_ Michael replied.

"_You see, everything is very very normal, I'm throwing a party, and he's helping…"_ Dracula reassured Mavis again.

"_Sir, There's an emergency!"_ A suit of armour called, catching the attention of Dracula, Mavis and Michael, who tilted his head again in curiosity, to see how it was moving, as there was no one wearing it.

"_Not now, can't you see, we're in the middle of something very normal here?"_ Dracula said, as Michael walked over to the suit of armour.

"_Oi, what's going on here? There's an emergency in your precious hotel, and you're not running to fix it? Why? Is it because of him?"_ Mavis asked in suspicion, as Michael continued to examine how the armour suit was moving with no one wearing it, as well as fight with it.

"_No, Precious bones, it's not because of him."_ Dracula replied with reassurance.

"_Good, then go check on the emergency, and I'll keep him company…"_ Mavis said simply.

"_**NOOOO! Anything but that!"**_ Dracula gasped with horror.

"_What?"_ Mavis asked with sudden confusion.

"_I mean, he needs time to plan, and if you're keeping him company, he's not planning, he's a company keeping, & then the plan… it doesn't get planned…"_ Dracula said nervously, while keeping a happy reassuring tone, while trying to guide Mavis out the door, who was still looking at Michael with an interested smile on her face.

"_Uh huh, Good one…"_ said the voodoo doll face, hanging on the door knob.

"_Shut up!"_ Dracula silenced the doll face.

"_Ok? So, maybe when you're not planning later, maybe we can hang out."_ Mavis said, as she walked back over to Michael, who was now holding the armour head, in which he knocked the rest to the floor, as he looked back at Mavis, who then used her finger to flick a few strands of Michael's mask hair.

"_Sounds… Good?"_ Michael said with slight unassuarence.

"_Yes, you hear that? That sounds good, so you will hang out, see you later my honey…"_ Dracula said in his pretend attitude, as he guided Mavis out of the room, before closing the door, looking back at Michael with a dark look. _"Ok, you're not hanging out, because you are leaving."_

"_I easily guessed that…"_ Michael said unamused, as Dracula pressed a brick in the stone wall, which opened up the wall, revealing a secret passage way…

"_But sir, the emergency!"_ The armour helmet said.

"_Follow me…"_ Dracula said, before taking off into the passage way, as Michael dropped the helmet and slowly followed him, as the wall closed behind him…

"_Boy, that guy was strong… and smelt…"_ The armour said…

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE:**_**"Hi viewers, Rory here, hope you are enjoying this new fanfic of mine, I understand those who are HALLOWEEN fans, that Michael Myers never talks, but I'm taking inspiration from Dr Ranbir Sartain's line: **_**He can speak, he just chooses not to...**_**, O must point out that the timeline of Michael in this fanfic, is mainly based on the 1978-2018 timeline, but will have elements and references from all the others, including the Rob Zombie timeline, as well as introduce new elements to Michael's upcomning backstory... Hope you enjoy the rest of the upcoming chapters, please Fav/Follow and comment if you like this fanfic, and PM me if you have any ideas that you'd like to see... Thank you and continue enjoying, Rory out..."**_

_**"P.S, There will be some different scenes and lines in this fanfic, as well as edited lines..."**_


	3. Michael the Boogeyman & Party Planner

**Chapter 3: Michael the Boogeyman & Party Planner**

Dracula was now holding a lit torch, while guiding Michael through some dark secret passage ways, in an attempt to get rid of Michael, without Mavis seeing the real him, or even the Michael that not even Dracula himself knew about… as they continued walking on, Michael remained silent… yet although Dracula found it easy to concentrate, he found his silent behaviour annoying still…

"_As much as I can concentrate on what's going on, I find your silence pretty irritating…"_ Dracula said unamused.

"_Well what do you want me to say then? This is not exactly a situation for talking really…"_ Michael replied unamused himself, as they came to a junction of tunnels…

They then tried several of them, only for them to be blocked off, pulling torch handles that were running into other quests rooms…

_***Female skeleton screams while in the shower***_

"_I'm so sorry!"_ Dracula gasped, while Michael remained silent, but with slight shock underneath his mask…

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"**_ The male skeleton shouted, as he burst through the door, before throwing a bone into Dracula's face.

Walking through smaller and narrower tunnels, and nearly falling down unfinished staircases, before they finally found another torch handle, before Dracula pulled it, hoping a third time lucky… he then opened the wall, only to see his friends: _**Wayne the werewolf, Frank the Frankenstein monster & Murray the Mummy, along with Griffin the invisible man**_, attacking 3 Zombies…

"_Drac…"_ Frank called, as he noticed Dracula, before Dracula hid Michael behind the wall.

"_Yes, Franky?"_ Dracula asked, putting on his assured attitude.

"_Hey Buddy, what you been doing?"_ Frank asked in curiosity.

"_Don't move…"_ Dracula whispered to Michael, before turning his attention to Frank and the others… _"Never mind that, what you been doing?"_

"_We wanted to practice our big number for Mavis's party, and then these losers wouldn't get off the band stage…"_ Wayne replied, with one of the zombies in his mouth…

"_Ok, put down Zombie Mozart, Bach & Beethoven this instant…"_ Dracula demanded, Wayne, Frank and Murray threw them over to Dracula. _"Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven_?"

_***Zombie Beethoven groans in a 5**__**th**__** Symphony tune***_

"_Listen Drac, we wanted to play something, just like old times, we even thought maybe you'd sing with us."_ Wayne said sympathetically.

"_Come fellas, you know I haven't sang in public since… Martha…"_ Dracula replied with slight humour.

"_Yeah, but we just through, you know, how much Mavis would love it…"_ Frank said sympathetically also.

"_**I SAID NO! *ROARS* DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!"**_ Dracula roared, shocking and scaring, Wayne, Frank, Murray & Griffin. _"Ok, now let's hug the Zombies, let's all make up…"_

"_Wow, he really scared you…"_ Wayne said to Frank.

"_I wasn't scared, I was being polite…"_ Frank replied.

Michael watched everything from within the wall door opening, while tilting his head again in curiosity…

"_Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were planning…"_ Mavis said, as he appeared in front of Michael, while hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"_I, uh… I never caught your name."_ Michael replied, as Mavis got down from the ceiling.

"_My name's Mavis."_ Mavis replied back.

"_Mavis, that's a pretty nice name…"_ Michael said with awe in his tone, unaware of what was fully happening to him.

"_Yeah, my mom picked it. So, are you gonna tell me your name?" _Mavis asked, returning the question, while smiling at Michael.

"_Me? Oh, I'm Michael, Michael the Boogeyman."_ Michael replied, while keeping the rest of his name secret, unsure if anyone in the hotel, had ever heard of him, especially from the 1978 Halloween massacre in his hometown: _**Haddonfield, Illinois**_.

But why was Michael nervous? What had he got to be nervous about? Why or how was he even feeling any emotion? Especially around this girl, who seemed to like him… she was definitely nothing like either of the two teenage girls he'd killed in 1978, or even his very first victim in 1963, his older sister: _**Judith Myers**_…

"_Michael? That's a pretty unusual name for the Boogeyman."_ Mavis said with a curious chuckle.

"_Hey Mavis…"_ a girl spider said, as they looked, causing Michael to slightly flinch, before losing his balance and crash on to a table, breaking it completely, causing everyone else to notice him...

Frank then came stomping angrily over to Michael, as he slowly sat up, as Dracula got in between them…

"_Who, is that?!"_ Frank said, pointing at Michael with anger.

"_I think your friends are about to try and kill me… not that it's going to work…"_ Michael whispered to Dracula.

"_As long as they think you're a monster, you should be fine…"_ Dracula replied.

"_Well that's me sorted, I'm kind of a monsters to other humans, not to mention that's technically racist…"_ Michael whispered sarcastically.

"_We'll talk later…"_ Dracula said, as he and Michael stood up, before Michael turned from behind Dracula, revealing himself, but still keeping his physical humanity hidden…

"_Well? Drac, who is this guy?"_ Frank asked again.

"_He's Michael, the Boogeyman."_ Mavis replied, as she sat down on the stage behind Dracula.

"_Yes Yes, Michael here, is the Boogeyman."_ Dracula said reassuringly.

"_Hmm… bit unusual for the Boogeyman, but still, pretty cool, well, great to meet you, Michael."_ Frank said, as he shook Michael's left hand with both his own hands, causing Michael to bounce up and down, while shaking hands, causing Mavis to give a small giggle like laugh.

"_So what brings you here, Michael?"_ Griffin asked in curiosity.

"_Who said that?"_ Michael asked, unable to see Griffin.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I should really clear my throat when I'm about to speak, as I was saying, why are you here, Michael?"_ Griffin asked again.

"_I was recruited by Dracula, as a party planner."_ Michael replied.

"_Yes, I recruited Mr Boogeyman here, to help plan for Mavis's party."_ Dracula added in.

"_Wait, you asked someone to help, you?"_ Murray asked all confused.

"_Captain control Freak?"_ Wayne added sarcastically.

"_It's count, and yes, I thought, that having a Mavis Contemporary, would be useful."_ Dracula explained.

"_Yes, exactly, as it's Mavis's 118__th__ birthday, I think it could need a new fresher perspective."_ Michael explained, causing Dracula to give him another angry look, while Wayne, Frank and Murray beamed with excitement.

"_Ok Michael, Mr Tight Coffin over here, was planning to have these three lamos play at the party…"_ Wayne explained back, causing the zombies to groan in disappointment.

"_So, we thought we'd liven things up a bit."_ Frank added, while holding Wayne and Murray with big smiles.

"_Well, if you all can play, then Yes, I think that'll work, let's see and hear what you can do…"_ Michael replied, before thinking to himself… _***"I can't believe I'm actually doing all this, what's happening to me?"***_

Wayne, Frank, Griffin & Murray, all showed Michael, how they played music, they had made a song for Mavis, called: _**Where did the Time go, girl**_. The lyrics were good, but the music was out of tune, no one really approved, except Dracula, but even Mavis didn't find the tune good at all.

"_What do you think, Michael?"_ Wayne asked, as Frank, Griffin & Murray also gave nervous and curious looks.

"_The Lyrics are good, I like the lyrics, but I think you need to step up the tune more…"_ Michael replied, as he made his way up to the stage, before borrowing Murray's guitar. "_Let me show you all, how I hear good music, Wayne, give me a kick-start…"_

Frank then gave Michael a slight kick up the backside…

"_Not that kind of kick-start, Frank!"_ Michael said, causing Mavis give another slight giggle of humour.

Wayne then pressed a few keys on his piano all at the same time, before Michael began playing a combination of Rock & Metal music, on Murray's guitar, while rocking and shaking his head heavily but carefully, making sure his mask didn't come flying off…

This caused nearly everyone with the room, to come running in, to hear this new found music to them, as they all cheered for Michael, even Mavis was smiling and gasping with surprise to what this unknown Boogeyman character could do… only Dracula was giving a not so happy/surprised look…

"Now that's what I call Music…" Michael said with humour, before questioning himself inside his mind again… _***"Seriously Michael, What is happening to you?!"***_

"_I am so, Blown away right now… You are a madman, Michael."_ Mavis said with surprise & excitement.

"_I think the Boogeyman here, is gonna make this the. Best. Party. __**EVER!**__"_ Frank said, as he picked and called, right in Michael's face.

"_Yeah…"_ Murray added, as he and everyone started charting around Michael with excitement.

"_Not doing any of that! We've got to stay on schedule, Alright?"_ Dracula said with negativity and reassurance, as he hovered above everyone.

"_Aright Dad, alright… Michael, you're coming too, aren't you?"_ Mavis asked Michael with excitement still.

"_I Dunno…"_ Michael said, only to be cut off by more chatter of excitement from everyone, except Dracula, who gave another dark angered look at Michael…

**To be continued…**


	4. A Change of Tune

**Chapter 4: A change of Tune**

**(At an unknown location…)**

A security guard, with the name badge: **Carpenter**, was walking through a corridor, which had heavy steel doors on both sides, all leading into prison like cells, with barred windows and names on each one, before entering an guarded elevator, which then took him up to another level, before he then walked down another corridor, before entering the guarded door of an office, with a name also written on it: **Dr.T Wynn.**

"_Dr Wynn, sir…"_ The Security guard said.

"_What do you have to report, Carpenter?"_ asked a man in black clothing, shadowed from the light of the moon, as he sat at his desk.

"_We have recovered the Smith's Grove patients from the bus crash… all except one…"_ Carpenter replied.

"_Patient ID?"_ Wynn asked.

"_Patient A2201, Michael Myers…"_ Carpenter replied again.

"_Michael Myers… I should have known…"_ Wynn said with sigh. _"Any witnesses or unusual sightings?"_

"_Yes sir, there has been a report that a local mechanic claims he was hit on the back of the head, and woke up from unconsciousness, to find himself stripped of his work wear, but no description of the attacker… I have informed the local authorities of Michael's escape, they are all on the lookout, we also recovered Dr Sartain from the crash, and he's also joining the search…"_ Carpenter replied.

"_Very good carpenter, return to the search, report when you have a confirmation on Michael's capture…" _Wynn said.

"_Yes sir."_ Carpenter replied, before leaving the office, as Wynn pulled open a desk, containing a shape mask, almost exactly like Michael's, but greyer, darker brown hair, less detailed features, and slight blood staining… before pulling it out of the draw and holding it

"_You may think & believe you did it, Michael… You may think & believe you got me, for what happened, back in 1995… but this time, Michael, you won't escape me, you're mine…"_ Wynn said to the mask, before putting it back in the draw…

**(Meanwhile, back at Hotel Transylvania…)**

Everyone, including Dracula, Mavis & Michael, was sitting at 2 large in a large room, playing Bingo, as an elder Gremlin woman, read out the numbers, given by the talking bingo skulls. As much as Dracula was meant to keep Michael not so involved, he decided to let him join in, but along with Mavis, & everyone, except Dracula, Michael was bored… But despite the fact, Michael had spent nearly 60 years in total, staring at the walls of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, he found this more interesting, but not as interesting as being outside of Smith's Grove… This was making Michael secretly question himself mentally, even more…

"_Wait, Bingo, __**BINGO!**__"_ Frank's wife: Eunice called, only for the elder Gremlin lady next to her, to steal and eat her bingo card. _"__**HOW DARE YOU**__, Do you know what the Doctor made me?!"_

"_I didn't do that…"_ The Gremlin lady replied with a senile response, causing Michael to secretly chuckle, before suddenly silencing himself…

**(Later, in the activities hall…)**

Some of the monsters were playing games of charades, while all the others were sitting down on the rows of seats, being served drinks, as well as still being bored… Only Dracula was still being amused, while sitting in-between Mavis & Michael, who were still blank and bored…

Michael then noticed a radio down the hall, which was linked up to some speakers, in the roof corners of the hall, which were playing some gentle, but boring music, this gave Michael an idea, which caused him to question himself again, but chose to ignore himself, as he tilted his head, while looking at the radio. Michael then stood up, before walking off slowly towards the radio, catching Dracula and Mavis's attention, curious to what Michael was up to, before following him themselves…

When Michael reached the radio, with Mavis and Dracula in tow, he tilted his head in curiosity again, before turning one of the buttons, only to electrocute Michael, before falling to the ground on his back, as everyone gasped from the accident…

Mavis was the most shocked and scared, about Michael's shocking incident, as she got down, to see if he was ok…

"_Michael? Michael, are you alright?!"_ Mavis asked with urgent worry…

Just then, Michael's eyes shot wide open, before sitting up & getting back on to his feet, before scrunching his fists in anger, and slamming his left fist on to the radio…

_***Radio speakers play 'I'm Sexy & I know it' by LMFAO***_

_***Michael slams his fist on the Radio again***_

_***Radio speakers play 'The Ketchup song (English version) by Las Ketchup***_

_***Michael slams down again***_

_***Radio speakers play 'Mr Sandman' by the Chordettes***_

_***Michael slams down once again***_

_***Radio speakers play 'Livin La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin***_

_***Michael slams his fist yet again, but Harder***_

_***Radio speakers play 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley***_

_***Michael slams both his fists, even harder again***_

_***Radio speakers play 'Hey Ya!' By OutKast***_

_***Michael Slams his fist again***_

_***Radio speakers play 'Don't stop me now' by Queen***_

_***Michael prepares to slam down again…***_

"_**Stop Stop Stop!**__ Michael, while you're getting all rough, that poor old radio's broken enough!" _Dracula said sternly, as Michael then gave a final slam on the radio…

_***Radio speakers play Thriller by Michael Jackson***_

Michael then calmed down, as he tilted his head, yet again, to the sounds of the Michael Jackson song, which he remembered hearing once in Smith's Grove, from one of the other patients… but when the music began playing the beat, Michael Myers sudden began to dance like Michael Jackson, to the music, which first caused the all the Werewolf pups of Wayne & Wanda, to come rushing in, before copying Michael's dance moves. As they were all impressed and amused by this, everyone else began to join in the dance, as Mavis laughed and Clapped to Michael, while Dracula gasped…

"_Now, I see why he's called the 'Boogeyman'…"_ Mavis laughed, while Dracula crossed his arms with a mad and sulky face… until the song finished, and the senile Gremlin ate the radio. _"I didn't do that…"_

**To be continued…**

**IDEALLER 1995 MESSAGE****: **_**"Hi Viewers & Readers, Rory here, Hope you are all enjoying this Fanfic, Please understand that I have broken a few rules on Michael's character, as well as him speaking… You will find out later through the story, why his character is changing… that, and that this is a comedy horror fanfic lol, so you will be expecting more comedic changes, as well as some horrifying changes… maybe…lol, hope you can spot any hints to these changes. All songs referenced in this chapter are not mine, and are © to their respective owners. Hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfic, please Favourite & Follow this fanfic, & give nice comments of you are enjoying it still, these would all be much appreciated, & with all that said, Thank You and continue enjoying this story, Rory out."**_

"_**P.S. I am no longer HORRORMANIAC19, But now, The IDEALLER 1995, Peace."**_


End file.
